Epilepsy is a neurological condition that is characterized by seizures. A seizure occurs when a group of neurons within the brain malfunction and fire simultaneously producing an excessive amount of neurological activity. There are many types of seizures, such as tonic, clonic, and tonic-clonic seizures. Tonic seizures are characterized by general muscle rigidity. Clonic seizures are characterized by repetitive involuntary muscle contractions that may appear as severe jerking motions. Tonic-clonic seizures begin with a tonic phase. Often patients at this time fall and their muscles may enter a stage of extreme hyperextension. After the tonic phase, the patient enters a generalized clonic phase, causing most muscle groups to spasm and contract, giving the appearance of convulsions.
Convulsive seizures can cause serious physical injury. In many cases, a quick response to an epileptic attack can prevent fatality and injury. Many convulsive seizures result in apnea which, when prolonged, can cause brain damage and even death. Patients who are standing during the onset of a seizure may sustain injuries from a fall. The convulsive characteristics attributed to seizures often result in general bodily trauma in the form of broken bones, head trauma, and tongue-bite. In some cases, the extreme-hypertension that occurs during the tonic phase of a seizure can cause skeletal damage, such as spinal fracturing, and can result in paralysis. Recent animal models suggest that seizures of both convulsive and non-convulsive nature can cause permanent damage to the brain. The post-ictal (post seizure) phase of a seizure can also be dangerous for a seizure patient. After having epileptic attacks, patients can suffer from amnesia and general confusion. Patients who sustained injuries from their seizures are often unable to assist themselves due to their mental and/or physical states. Patients are capable of further injuring themselves by reckless behavior.